narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Tanaka
Hana Tanaka (たなか はな, Tanaka Hana) Is an OC/RPC createt for the Naruto universe by Namariko She is a Anbu-level Kunoichi and Member of Team Tsuri. Background Hana was born into a simple non-shinobi family. Since she can remind she lived alone with her mother. Her home village was small and near to the Great Takivillage , therefore the most people called it "Chīsana taki" ''(little taki). Hana often helped her Mother with the garden, which was in front of their small house. Hana's mother was one of the kind of persons, which would give a guest the last bread if she had to. In the village lived friendly people, as the most of them knew how it's to have nothing. There were also old people which surwived the last years of the past civil war. Sometimes she was listening with other children to their stories about the brave Shinobi which were fighting in this war to protect their brothers and sisters in the village. That must have been the thing that inspired Hana to become a Shinobi. Even if this dream was far away for her, at this time. Part I Early in the series, Hana was a interested and bright girl, which always wanted to her knowledge and strength. She never was "that" girl. After years of bullying she wanted to show that she was someone, and not only the grey mouse. Because of her small appearance she always was limited in her taijutsu abilities. Since she had no one to help her, she had to do all by herself. In some way she has got a lone fighter. The Exam's 13 - 14 Hana heard about the Chunin exam and appearance through a little cheating, then she wan't a member of any village to that time.Tarned as Kusagakure ninja she appearanced. Her team was very cheerful with a nice coincidence that they also need a last teammate. Rather surprised that they wanted her in the team, she joined. Her partners where named Karui and Samui after a longer time with the two, she started to love them as if they were her brothers. Her Sensei was a female from Otogakure and she was named Tsuri. Ibiki’s exam was hard for her, she doesn't had special skills for cheating. To her luck she could answer most of the questions in the test with her own knowledge. The exam in the forest was easy, She, Kamui and Samui have split up, and soon found the scroll with no much problems. In the first fight of the exam she fought against a girl from Takigakure that used water jutsus, Hana was very excited that almost cost her the victory. To her luck she knew much about water jutsus, thaks her own nature typ is water. But in the last minute she won with using Tai and Windrelease.The last fight was easier for her, she could win easily against a Koton user. But that was more because of her weak rival. Invasion trough Orochimaru There comed out that Kamui, Samui and even her Sensei Tsuri, where henchman of Orochimaru. Also like Hana, they did entered the exams trough a cheating and in some way with her help. Trough the Invasion her team did faced her with the choice, to fight with them on the side of Orochimaru or to die. She chosen to fight with them, then she still saw her old cheerful team 13 in them. But later as Orochimaru appeared, Hana saw how they really are, and decided to fight for Konoha. This wasn't a good choice, too he luck Orochimaru let her alive, with one request: That was that she could come back to him if she wanted to. For the first she denied, but orochimaru knew that she will come some day. After all her team leaved konoha with him, and Hana never seen even one of them again. Relationship with team 7 Since Hana was the only member left from team 13, she could enter Team 7 for a ungnown amont of time. Because of the fortuity Hana's apartment was near to Naruto's, so they already met a while before. That was a nice surprise for all. Hana and Naruto became good friends fast, even if she doesn't like such lively people like him. But she saw that he had a goot sould and kind person. Naruto and Hana often hang around, or meet at the roof to eat ramen and watch the stars. In this time with Naruto she forgot all the bad stuff that were going through her head and the betrayal of her team. Through the friendship with Naruto she meet Sakura and Sasuke, already in the first moment Sasuke didn't liked her at all. But through that Sakura liked her even more and she was very happy that she wasn't the only girl in the team anymore. With the time the relationship between them changed a lot. Then after Later Hana and Sasuke where send on a mission together, with the reason that their skills complete each other.Trully it was for the teams cohesion. It was a rainy day and the two quarreled on the mission.They found a dry place in a cave, where they waited for the end of the rain. After a while the two began to talk and they actually found some stuff they had together. That changed their relationship in one night, Sakura was really confused and couldn't imagine what is happened in the short time. The most important thing was that the actual reason of that mission worked. 'Mission: Help an Old Friend in the Land of Tea ''' Team 7 and Hana was given a mission to protect a young man named Idate, during his foot race against a rival clan that will settle the feud between the two. It came out that ist was Hanas last mission with Team 7, in which Sasuke saved her from Aoi Rokushō. Although both of them got away with injuries. Trough the short time on that mission they became even better friends. Personality Hanas personality is defined by her shyness, and determined by her artistic nature.She set goals for herself and she will work hard to accomplish them. She prefer that her efforts remain private however, as her detest being the center of attention. This tendency only adds to her mystery and intrigue. She enjoy and appreciate artistic expression, yet she maintain her shyness even in this area. Her friends and family appreciate her loving personality, even though they are sometimes frustrated with the emotional distance she choose to keep. Appearance in Part I As Genin she weard a dark purple dress like that from Sakura. Hana had very long brown Hair. The dress which was smilliar to Sakuras, had wave pattern which probably indicate their origin the Land of Water. Under the dress she was wearing a light purple shirt. One belt was wrapped around her waist, the hooded coat, that she weared on rainy missions, is also mostly bounded around her waist. A black braclet that looks like a prayer bead is located on her right hand. She was wearing a white hairband, with black stripes on her head and bandages on both legs. Otherwise she wears normal ninja shoes, but in a dark purple color. Appearance in Part II Hana medic2.png|Hana's casual attire with parts of her ANBU outfit hana tanaka namariko.jpg|Hana's ANBU attire in Part II Hanatanakafullbody.png|Hana's main Outfit during early Shippuden series Hana_Fullbody_.png|Color change of Hana's main Outfit in Part II Hana has brown hair and blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Hana takes a high value on her look, even trough she was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. Her royalblue ninja T-shirt with grid parts that go up to the elbow, is barely to see under her pink haori. She wears low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a grey short skirt and gloves with scratched metal plates on the backhand. Her hair is mostly tied into a long ponytail, that allows to see two black earrings on each of her ears. Her outfit is complemented with a large light pink flower in her hair. Also with a necklace, that have Sharingan swirls, and a black braclet at the right hand. Her casual attire, when it is not a pretty dress or a colorfull kimono, consists of: A black pullover with high collar and swirls on the top of her upper arms to that comes simple ninja pants. Her both lower legs are bandaged and she is wearing normal ninja shoes, like the ones which she was wearing as genin. And as always there is a dark blue Kunai holder on der right thigh. Abilities Hana's abilities as a ninja in her age were deficient, she only learned simple sealing jutsus from her mother but, her strength was to dissolve them. Anyways it was never in her interest, she always wanted to use Ninjutsus. And after much training she could finally compete with the other genin in her age. She was not interested in the normal shool studying, she wanted to learn things which where more interesting and more uncommon. She loves to watching other Shinobi fighting, she thinks that she can learn a lot out of observing different fighting styles and also to know the tricks of possible enemies. To her luck Hana was born with strong Chakra. Later as Hana became Anbu she had a team with that she created simple but effective strategies. Medical Ninjutsu Her knowledge about medicine is although limited. But after own injuries in the past, Hana had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. Also her ability to manipulate and create her own healing water, through her healing chakra, which she stores in water. The effect is similar to the Hero Water of Takigakure, but without the side-effects. Also Hana is wearing a Flower, whose blossoms lightly have a replenish effect on one's chakra and nourish the body when they are eaten. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Hana is rare user of Summoning Technique. Her summons are a Raven, which is mostly used as a messager. And a moss green Dragon named Tsubasa. He wears a old red Samurai armor with a Tantō bound on his right shoulder. His physique is similar to a wolf. Tsubasa uses Fire Jutsus, which Hana do reinforce with her wind release. Nature Transformation Hana does not possess a Kekkei Genkai , but she particularly skilled in Water Releaseand Wind Release techniques. Hana uses her Wind Release to counter or for reinforce other ninjutsus, when she is fighting in a team. She can manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will. By lacking of pre-existing water source, Hana can use moisture in the surrounding area to follow up with other techniques or use the Portable Water Field to cover a wide area with the element. Hana can stay underwater above the average time. In addition, she can use tendrils of water to hold her target or pull it underwater in order to drown it. Later in the series Hana is able to summon a fan similar to Temari's. 'Status' Nakama One of Hanas Friends is Amaya Kayoshi an OC/RPC created for the Naruto universe by Amaya 603. Hana has met Amaya, as she was on an Mission in Kirigakure, in thse days Hana was on mission from Konoha. They two met in a little Teashop near a river. In this Teashop Hana and Amaya did protected the people that were harassed by some unknown ninjas... Quotes (To - ) A smile is a gift that everyone can afford. (To Orochimaru) People are for you, just as good as you need them. (To a challenger) Idiots should be home and don't fight against me! ''Naruto 6: Road to Ninja'' In the Road to Ninja Movie, Hana takes a great deal of pride in her appearance. She can also be selfish and ignorant. But even through these features most people fascinated through her occur. Hana is described as relatively cheerful but can be bossy to people, even to her friends when they come in her way. Hana is known to speak first and then think. Trivia * "Hana" (花) can be translated as "flower". * Her mother did choose her name because she liked flowers, her hobby was gardening. * Hana's restrained laughter would be written as follows "Ku-ku-ku". * She have to overcome herself, everytime she has to harm someone. * Her beauty spot is located below the left eye. * Hana's favorite color is orange. Hana Tanaka properties are described in the guidebooks as follows: Hana's Info Card: References Tumblr Deviantart Photobucket Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:OC Art